


Amore pirata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, OOC, One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rufy e la sua ciurma si ritrovano ad affrontare una minaccia 'insolita' e più pericolosa delle altre. E Rufy scoprirà, in questo frangente, che il suo cuore batte per qualcuno.La storia nasce da un sogno, per questo potreste trovarla Ooc.





	Amore pirata

Amore Pirata  
  
  


Rufy correva, i suoi sandali rimbombavano sbattendo sulla lastra di ghiaccio. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta in un sorriso che mostrava tutti i denti bianchi. Stringeva una spada sotto ogni braccio e Zoro lo seguiva urlando.

“Mettile giù!” strillò lo spadaccino. Raggiunse il suo capitano con un pugno al capo. Rufy cadde a terra con un gigantesco bernoccolo sul capo. Zoro riprese le sue spade, le mise alla cintola e si abbassò, prendendo il capitano per un piede. Lo trascinò fino a davanti a un fuoco facendolo strisciare sulla lastra di ghiaccio e si sedette dietro uno sperone ghiacciato che gli rimandava la sua figura. Rufy sollevò il capo allungando il collo in modo innaturale e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“’ _Rooo_ , sono stanco di scappare!” piagnucolò. Zoro sospirò e guardò le fiamme, che si rifletterono nei suoi occhi neri.

“Testa vuota” borbottò. Rufy si rizzò in ginocchio e ritirò il collo di gomma, abbassando la testa. Si girò e guardò a sua volta le fiamme.

_ La piratessa stringeva la taglia di Rufy in una mano e gli occhi socchiuse. Sorrise, le sue iridi brillavano di verde e si piegò in avanti. I seni coperti dalle fasce di pelle nere tremarono e la luce solare le illuminò le borchie. _

_ “Benvenuto in  **Ice Island**. Ti aspettavo  **Cappello di paglia** ” sussurrò. La sua mano fu avvolta da una serie di fulmini bluastri. _

_ “O mio o di nessuno” sibilò lasciva. _

“Le provviste sono quasi finite” sancì Zoro. Si tolse uno zainetto dalle spalle, lo aprì e ne tirò fuori una bottiglia di saké.

“Io voglio tornare dai miei  _nakama_ ” brontolò Rufy. Zoro si portò il collo della bottiglia alle labbra e ne sorseggiò rumorosamente il contenuto.

“Quando questa storia sarà finita torneremo da loro. Come capitano devi proteggere prima la tua ciurma”

“Gli altri ci aspettano al largo di quest’isola di ghiaccio. Occupiamoci alla svelta di questa pazza, mentre Nami recupera la nuova rotta”

Rufy strinse un pugno e conficcò le unghie nella pelle, chinando il capo. Il cappello di paglia gli coprì il viso, oscurandoglielo.

“Robin, Chopper, Usop, Sanji … Nami”. La voce gli divenne più flebile man mano che parlava. Incrociò le gambe e si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Dici che mi rimprovererà?!” domandò alzando la voce fino a renderla stridula.

“Spero che la strega e il sopracciglio a ricciolo si ammazzino tra loro prima di quel momento” borbottò Zoro, avvicinando le mani al calore delle fiamme. Rufy avvertì un dolore al petto, si mise seduto alzando la testa verso il cielo, alzando e abbassando i piedi con ritmo veloce.

“A Sanji piacciono tutte le ragazze, vero?” chiese.

“Omaggia tutte e ama nessuna” ribatté secco Zoro. Rufy allungò una mano verso lo zaino e Zoro lo colpì con il manico di una delle spade.

“Giù le mani dalla carne, ce ne resta poca” ringhiò.

“Ahi!” si lamentò Mugiwara. Zoro sgranò gli occhi, lo afferrò per un braccio e saltò indietro. Un fulmine si abbatté sullo zaino incenerendolo.

“Enel?” domandò Rufy, guardandosi intorno.

“No, no, sciocchino. Ricordati che i miei sono fulmini quantici, perciò possono danneggiare la tua plastica” ribatté una voce femminile. Rufy cercò di colpire la figura sopra lo spuntone di ghiaccio con un gum gum no pistol. La donna saltò all’indietro, girò su se stessa in volo e si voltò iniziando a correre.

“Ho il tuo equipaggio, se lo vuoi indietro seguimi” lo sfidò. Zoro vide la sua figura diventare sempre più piccola e scomparire, mentre si rialzava.

“Dannata, come fa a essere così veloce?!” gridò. Rufy si calcò il cappello sul viso.

“Andiamo” ordinò. Zoro si tolse la fascia nera dal braccio e la indossò sopra il capo.

“E’ una trappola” ribatté. Rufy scattò in avanti correndo e lo spadaccino lo inseguì.

********************************

Il viso di Sanji ricadde in avanti, il sangue si era rappreso sulla ferita sulla sua fronte e sul labbro spaccato, teneva entrambi gli occhi neri socchiusi. Dalle gambe si alzava un rivolo di fumo, la schiena gli doleva e le corde gli stringevano le braccia. Robin teneva il capo sulla sua spalla, i capelli neri s’insinuavano tra i lembi strappati della giacca nera di lui. Ansimava e il fiato le si condensava davanti alla bocca. Chopper singhiozzò, si dimenò sull’albero maestro a cui era stato legato e il capello gli sbatteva contro le corna da renna. Alcune gocce di sangue precipitarono dalla ferita alla zampa e finirono sulla testa di Usop. L’occhialino del cecchino era spaccato al centro e ricoperto di crepe a raggera, ed il suo corpo era avvolto da delle catene di acciaio. Era ignudo e in alcuni punti aveva delle bruciature, ricoperte di bolle rossastre. Accanto a lui, Nami era legata al parapetto della nave. Indossava un bikini, era ricoperta di ematomi e, come il resto dell’equipaggio, era sporca di cenere nerastra. Tremava, il naso e le guance le si erano arrossate e le labbra le erano diventate viola. Si voltò guardando la donna fermarsi al limitare del ghiaccio, spaccato dove c’era la nave, ai piedi del Jolly Roger a forma di capra.

La folle strofinò le dita affusolate tra loro e queste furono avvolte da una serie di fulmini azzurrini. Una serie di nubi nere si addensarono intorno a lei e il vento le fece sollevare i corti capelli neri. Nicorobin cercò di muovere le dita spezzate fuori posto, fu raggiunta da un fulmine e con un grido si accasciò svenuta. Sanji ululò sentendo urlare e Chopper singhiozzò più forte vedendo il fumo alzarsi dalla compagna d’avventure.

La rapitrice si voltò vedendo correre Rufy verso di lei. Scattò all’indietro evitando l’ennesimo pugno e lanciò verso di lui due fulmini. Cappello di paglia saltò schivandoli, l’avversario ridacchiò vedendo il ghiaccio rompersi e Rufy precipitare nell’acqua ghiacciata. Mugiwara urlò di dolore sentendo l’acqua ghiacciata bruciargli la pelle e il suo corpo s’irrigidì, affondando. La vista gli si annebbiò, la testa iniziò a dolergli con delle fitte e boccheggiò. Bolle d’ossigeno si allontanarono dalle sue labbra, dirigendosi verso la superfice dell’acqua sopra di lui. La superficie di ghiaccio si riformò.

-Na … mi- pensò, perdendo i sensi.

“Rufy! Rufy!” gridò Nami, divincolandosi fino a graffiarsi a sangue con le corde. Chopper cercò di piegarsi ed iniziò a rosicchiare le corde con i denti, sentendo salire un sapore di nausea in bocca.

“Capitano!” gridò Sanji, tenendo di aprire gli occhi. Usop mugolò dolorante cercando di rizzare il capo abbandonato. Zoro tagliò il ghiaccio con la spada e saltò gettandosi in acqua, afferrò il capitano e iniziò a nuotare nella direzione contraria. Avvertiva dolorosamente l’acqua gelida intirizzirgli i muscoli. Mise la spada in bocca, stringendo con i denti, strinse più forte Rufy con un braccio e con l’altro pugno colpì il ghiaccio spaccandolo. Tirando una testata e un colpo di spalle allargò il buco uscendo all’esterno e si accasciò sulla superfice di ghiaccio. Rufy vomitò e sputò acqua, Zoro diede una spinta di reni facendo uscire entrambi. L’avversaria balzò con un salto felino, lanciò un fulmine in volo colpendo alle spalle lo spadaccino che crollò in terra esanime, scosso da una serie di tremiti circondato da piccole scariche elettriche azzurrine. La piratessa atterrò accanto a Rufy sulla punta dei piedi, facendo scricchiolare il ghiaccio.

“’Stai lontana da lui!” strepitò Chopper.

“ _Ruuuufyyyy_!” strillò Nami. Cappello di paglia sgranò gli occhi, le iridi nere erano diventate bianche. Vide la donna sopra di lui e tirò una serie di calci, facendo allungare le gambe e la allontanò con una testata allungando anche il collo. L’avversaria schivò i vari colpi, allontanandosi e sentì il nemico ringhiare. Sanji cercò di dimenare i piedi a vuoto, le ossa delle gambe spezzate scricchiolavano e il cuoco gemette di dolore. Rufy si mise ritto e utilizzò le sue gambe come stantuffi, la pelle gli si arrossò e lui ansimò. La nemica tolse dalla tasca degli aghi di ghiaccio e li lanciò colpendogli il collo. Rufy gonfiò la pelle del collo facendoli volare via, la pelle lacerata sanguinava. La piratessa lo colpì con un fulmine in pieno petto che gli aprì una ferita nerastra circolare e Monkey cadde all’indietro, sbattendo a terra con un tonfo. Sul ghiaccio si aprì una ragnatele di crepe che lo fece scricchiolare.

“Basta! Smettila!” strillò Nami.

-Sarebbe meno doloroso se torturassi me al suo posto- pensò. Le urla dei suoi compagni di squadra si unirono alle sue.

“Sei solo. Nessuno può aiutarti!” urlò la nemica. Rufy sentì gli occhi bruciargli, gli divennero umidi e avvertì un dolore all’altezza del cuore.

“ _Solo_ ” biascicò. Gridò di dolore venendo raggiunto da una serie di fulmini che gli caddero addosso dall’alto. Fu scosso da tremiti sempre più forti, braccia e gambe gli ricadevano aperti e inerti, il capo era rivolto verso l’alto e della schiuma bianca gli usciva dalle labbra.

“Se lo amassi, non tenteresti di ucciderlo!” gridò Usop con voce rauca. L’avversaria si avvicinò di più a Rufy, ghignò e s’inginocchiò accanto a lui. Lo prese per il brandelli bruciacchiati della sua maglia rossa e lo sollevò. Le nuvole nere si condensarono, solidificandosi sotto di lei e la sollevarono, mentre lei teneva ancora cappello di paglia.

“Moriremo insieme, allora” sussurrò. Un fulmine si abbatté sulla nave facendo esplodere le gabine. Nami ed il cecchino furono travolti dall’impatto, il parapetto andò in mille pezzi e i due volarono fuori bordo. Usop rimase privo di sensi, il sangue che usciva dalle sue ferite si allargava sulla lastra di ghiaccio. Nami mugolò, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e scosse il capo. Sgranò gli occhi, si rizzò in piedi e si mise a guardarsi intorno.

“Rufy! Rufy!” gridò, alzando il capo verso il cielo. Mise le mani a conca ai lati della bocca.

“Rufy!” chiamò più forte. Ci fu un’esplosione di luce bluastra, ed una serie di fulmini dilagarono per il cielo annuvolato e scuro. Le lacrime rigarono il volto di Nami, si sentì un tonfo e il ghiaccio si spaccò. Si mise a correre nella direzione in cui si era aperta una falla. Cadde in ginocchio sul limitare della lastra di ghiaccio spaccata, mise le mani al limitare con l’acqua e singhiozzò rumorosamente. Gettò indietro la testa con gli occhi stretti, spalancò la bocca e ululò di dolore. Usop si riprese a sua volta, mugolò e alzò il capo. Strisciò fino alla navigatrice e si alzò seduto, alzando a sua volta il capo. Sgranò gli occhi e si mise in piedi, indicando il cielo.

“E’ lì! E lì!” si mise a strillare. Nami lo colpì con una serie di pugni alle gambe martoriate, scossa da una serie di tremiti.

“Ti sembra il momento di mentire?!” strillò. Usop cadde seduto e si mise a ridere, continuando a indicare l’orizzonte.

“E’ proprio lì! E’ vivo!” strepitò. Alzò il capo a sua volta e sgranò gli occhi, le iridi castane le divennero bianche. Il corpo di Rufy era gonfio a forma di paracadute e stava scendendo lentamente. Nami si rizzò in piedi e si mise a dimenare le braccia.

“Qui! Qui!” chiamò. Le iridi le brillarono e si mise a sorrise.

“Sì!” gridò Chopper. Zoro mugolò, si alzò in ginocchio e si strinse la testa. Espirò ripetutamente, strinse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra. Si alzò in piedi, riaprì gli occhi e fece qualche passo ondeggiando. Vide Rufy scendere verso l’acqua e si mise a correre.

“Attento!” lo richiamò. Cappello di paglia allungò un paio di dite, le legò intorno alla spalla di Sanji e venne sbalzato nella direzione della nave. Si sciolse a un metro da lei e ricadde pesantemente sulla lastra di ghiaccio ai piedi della nave. Nami corse verso di lui e lo raggiunse, abbracciandolo a sé.

“Credevo fossi morti” si lamentò.

“E’ sopravvissuto a esplosioni peggiori” ribatté Zoro.

“Liberatemi! Voglio sapere che ha! Che sta succedendo! Nami-san, Robin-san, come state?!” strepitò Sanji. La gola gli doleva e il suo corpo ricadeva inerte.

“Fatemi scendere, così vi curo!” li richiamò Chopper. Usop si avviò verso la nave, con la vista annebbiata e un sapore di sangue in bocca.

“Non potevo morire. Devo diventare re dei pirati” biascicò Rufy. Guardò Nami negli occhi e lei arrossì, vedendo le iridi nere di lui.

“Ti amo” ammise a bassa voce. Rufy le sorrise e ricambiò l’abbraccio.

“E tu la mia regina”. Aggiunse, baciandola. Nami chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio. Zoro si voltò, si tolse la bandana rimettendola come fascia al braccio.

“Hai capito il furbetto” bisbigliò.


End file.
